Gero's Legacy
by Pan lvs Trunks
Summary: This story is set right after the elderly Pan saw Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament where her grandson Goku Jr. is fighting with Vegeta Jr. in the final fight of the children's division. If you've watched GT you know that Pan goes off after Goku Sr. only to lose him in the crowd. This story is based around adventures that Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. have after becoming friends.


_Hey all this is Pan lvs Trunks I know I haven't been on in a while and some of my other fanfiction's haven't been updated either. I'm sorry for that but I've had this idea crawling in my head for a while now and the only way I can get it out is to write. Of course I'm going to try to get back into my writing but life sometimes makes it hard especially when you have adult problems that you didn't have before. Any way I'm going to disclaim that I don't own any characters in the Dragon Ball universe though I desperately would love it. I hope you all read and enjoy and please rate ^.^._

**Dragon Ball: Gero's Legacy**

_This story is set right after the elderly Pan saw Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament where her grandson Goku Jr. is fighting with Vegeta Jr. in the final fight of the children's division. If you've watched GT you know that Pan goes off after Goku Sr. only to lose him in the crowd. This story is based around adventures that Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. have after becoming friends._

Pan followed after Goku in vain it seemed like the closer she got the farther away her grandfather got away from her.

"Wait Gramps it's me wait up!" she called after him but soon he got lost in the crowd and disappeared from her sight.

Pan shook her head was she just going senile and was it all in her imagination or did she actually see him. She sighed giving a look of disappointment she knew it was him and if he was back that meant that the world had finally gotten to the point that was set forth by the Eternal Dragon so many years ago.

"Well I suppose seeing him is a good thing I just wish I could have spoken to him to tell him how proud he should be of his great-great-grandson. But somehow I think he already knows" she said with a smile. She decided that she needed to concentrate on Goku Jr. and his fight with Vegeta Jr. and headed back to the main arena.

* * *

Goku Jr. was thick in the fight with Vegeta Jr. when he turned to the crowd he knew his grandmother had been there before, but now she was gone he didn't understand it. Why would she get up and leave right in the middle of his big fight? It was at this point that Vegeta Jr. taking advantage of his opponents' distraction went to make a hit at Goku.

"The fool taking his eyes off me all I have to do is make a good hit and he'll be knocked out of the ring" Vegeta thought to himself.

Goku Jr. sensed Vegeta coming at him and at the last second sent a punch that contacted hard with the other boys jaw. But just as his fist collided with Vegeta's face, he felt the stinging painful impact of Vegeta's gloved fist against his own jaw. Both boys are sent flying from the velocity of each other's right hook. Vegeta Jr. flies into the crowd on the right side of the arena and Goku Jr. to the left side.

People scream as the blonde powerful boys come crashing into the stands, trying to avoid other people and debris flying at them. The announcer winces as the boys hit out of bounds in crowd surrounding the arena.

"Wow that was one hell of a fight but sadly since the boys hit each other out of the ring the both are disqualified. Too bad for these obviously talented young warriors, I must say that their namesakes would surely be proud of their display of fighting prowess today. Everyone give Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. a round of applause for giving us the privilege of seeing one of the best fights in the history of this event" the announcer shot his hand up in the air clutching the microphone.

Goku Jr. was starting come to from the impact with the stands when he heard the crowd break out into cheers and howlers. The people who were brave enough to stick around when he crashed patted him on the shoulder and helped him up.

Vegeta Jr. was in the same situation on the other side of the stands people congratulating him and telling him how great he was. As he stood and looked across the stands he could see Goku standing on the other side beaming from ear to ear, rubbing the back of his head and laughing. Vegeta smirked and raised his own hand in victory, whoever this other kid was that could go super saiyan just as he did, had been one of the greatest opponents he had ever faced in his life. But deep down he wished that he could have finished the fight and won.

* * *

After Pan got back she was disappointed that she had missed the end of the fight between her grandson and the Briefs boy. She went to her spot as the crowd began to disperse, she heard comments of how amazing a fight it had been and how they hadn't seen such a thing at the tournament in years. Pan felt pride welling up in her for her grandson that had worked so hard to get to where he was. She soon came across the beaming face of the young woman who was obviously the desendent of Bulma that Pan had the pleasure of sitting next to when the match had begun.

"Well what did I miss?" asked Pan, the blue haired woman turned to Pan and smiled.

"Oh the boys hit each other out of bounds and they were both DQ'd too bad it was a good fight, where did you run off to Ms. Son" she asked.

Pan smiled and nodded "I thought I saw someone I recognized", she said with a chuckle.

"Well how about we go check on the boys and congratulate them both on a good match. My name is Sarong by the way Sarong Briefs" said the young woman.

Pan smiled inwardly "Looks like someone kept up with the tradition Bulma came up with huh", said Pan.

Sarong chuckled "Yes, my grandmother had interesting ideas on what to name children" she said.

* * *

Pan nodded and then it occurred to her that if Bulma was this girl's grandmother then that meant she was either Trunks or Bra's daughter. The pair navigated through the crowd.

"So who are you a child of dear?" asked Pan.

Sarong smiled "I'm Bra's daughter, I believe you two know each other, and my uncle Trunks" she said with a wink that was very reminiscent of her late grandmother.

Pan stopped… Trunks she hadn't seen him in so long, they had a falling out so many years ago and now it seemed so petty whatever they had been fighting about, she couldn't even remember now.

They walked into the back locker room where the boys were sitting and laughing at each other and about the way they had both lost. Pan smiled she never expected the boys to hit it off so well, the boys namesakes definitely wouldn't be cheerfully discussing their fight.

"Grandma, did you see Vegeta and I go blonde isn't it cool. I didn't know there was someone else that could do that" the boy jumped up and threw his arms around his grandmother.

Pan smiled and nodded as she hugged her grandson, it was amazing to her that either one of the boys had the ability to turn super saiyan. Sadly it was something that Pan had never achieved in her life but she was proud of both boys for their accomplishment none the less.

Vegeta Jr. stood up and walked up to his mother.

"I'm proud of you Vegeta dear you did a wonderful job" Sarong said.

The boy rolled his eyes "I still didn't win mother, but I have to admit he was the most challenging opponent I have ever had" Vegeta Jr. said with a smirk.

Pan smiled he lived up to his name sake well even down to that smirk no wonder Sarong had given him that name. Pan wondered if Vegeta had ever got the chance to see his grandson, she was sure he would be beaming with pride.

"Well we have to go and see uncle Trunks after this are you ready to go?" Sarong asked her son. Vegeta Jr. shrugged his shoulders in a manner that said he didn't care.

Sarong turned to Pan "Would you like to come as well, I know it's been forever since our families have gotten together" she said with a smile.

Pan swallowed hard obviously no one had told her about what happened between the families.

"Come on grandma I want to see where Vegeta lives please" begged Goku Jr.

Pan sighed she couldn't deny him his request, it wasn't his or any of the children's faults that the family's had become so distant. In fact Pan felt that if anyone was at fault it was herself for being so stubborn Pan sighed then nodded and the boys cheered with glee.

Sarong placed a hand on Pans shoulder and smiled "Great the boys are going to love this" she said. Pan gave a nervous laugh "Yeah it'll be great" but as the boys and Sarong walked ahead of her she was worried about the reception she would receive at Capsule Corp, especially from Trunks.


End file.
